


Secrets: Another Day in Paradise

by MissGuenever



Series: Families And Such: The Gallaghers [4]
Category: Leverage, Rescue: Special Ops
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Family, Gen, Stripping, Writing Reports, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuenever/pseuds/MissGuenever
Summary: Chase tries to juggle both his job in Rescue and his moonlighting gig as a stripper (and keep it a secret from his brothers.  Takes place in Season 3.  Why couldn't there have been a Season 4?Crossover with Leverage is almost a blink and miss it (I've always shipped Eliot/Parker/Hardison as a romantic triad).  Hopefully some Leverage fans will discover another cool and underrated show :) Love you all!
Series: Families And Such: The Gallaghers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932745
Kudos: 4
Collections: Families & Such





	Secrets: Another Day in Paradise

Chase might have told Jordan and Lachie that stripping had been a one-time thing, in reality it was more of a once or twice a month thing. The money was just too good. The pay at Rescue was crap, even with the overtime, and hazard pay. 

The two hardest things about it were figuring out how not to get his uniforms destroyed; and not having Lachie or Dean find out. One of the ladies had helped him with the first part, for fifty bucks she’d fixed up his pants and sewn snaps in the legs – so they just pulled apart. That and a couple of red t-shirts from K-Mart, and he was good. The second problem, well that he was trying to figure out. Lachie was actually the easier to keep it from; he just said he was going to play footie. He’d been gone so long that he didn’t know his usual schedule. Dean on the other hand was a whole ‘nother bucket of worms. Christ on a stick, his brother had basically raised him. And then he’d started working with him. Keeping a secret from him was just about impossible. He’d tried a couple times back in school. It hadn’t worked out well for him. Dean had kicked his arse every time. 

Staring at his computer screen finishing out the report from an accident, Chase was figuring out an excuse to give Dean on why he wasn’t up for a beer after work. Checking his watch, again. He was cutting it close if he was going to make his “appointment” on time. Fuck, he’d used the dentist twice, physio four times, footie twice, and standing in for a friend in rugby once. 

“Beer and a burger?” Dean asked walking past where Chase was sitting.

“Uhh…” Chase stared at his screen. He willed an answer, and for the report to write itself. Fuck paperwork sucked! “I’ve gotta finish this.”

“Okay, so twenty minutes?”

“Umm… not so much.” Chase stumbled out. “It seems complicated.”

Dean shook his head “Okay.” It was just a multi car pile-up; nothing too exciting. “Just get it done, and we can be out of here.”

“Damn.” Chase thought to himself as he punched a few more words in about patching up the family they’d pulled out of the car. “I’ve got a thing. I’ve got a thing tonight.”

“Eh?”

“Yeah”

Dean stared at Chase. “A thing?” Christ, Chase hadn’t had a thing since secondary school when he’d tried to hide his Dungeons and Dragons game (with girls) from him. Which Dean hadn’t cared about, other than the fact that Chase felt he had to hide it from him.

“Game night with some people from school.” Chase choked out, hitting save on the report; only a little bit to add. “Gotta go.”

“Zombies and Dragons with your nerd friends.”

“Yep. Those same friends.” Chase ground out. It irritated the snot out of him that Dean didn’t understand (or want to understand) role playing games -- RPGs.

“That wizard game.” Lachie smirked at him over the top of the computer monitor.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Eliot’s boyfriend Hardison plays one of those.”

Dean glanced at Lachie “That American?” 

“Yeah. He got out of the Navy; did some contract stuff, and now does other stuff. Works for a group called Leverage.”

“Huh. You keep in touch.”

"Yeah."

Chase circled back in his brain for the person Lachie was talking about. “That guy that came for dinner, and ended up cooking for the next week?”

Lachie laughed. “Yeah, that’s him. He’s running a brew pub over there now. Got out of the Navy a few years ago.”

“Huh. That was some really good food.” Chase shrugged and typed in one last sentence. Fingers crossed this would distract them from the topic of his evening activities.

“Huh.” Dean shrugged and walked away. 

Lachie winked at his younger brother and wandered off to go bug Vince. Chase sighed, saved his report and sent it off to Michelle and Vince. “Shite," he muttered to himself. "Well, Lachie knew. Of course he did; you didn't survive the SAS if you were stupid. But, it didn’t look like he would tell anyone. One more day he got to keep his secret. Well, as much of a secret as anyone could keep in a place like this.


End file.
